


Learning To Forgive

by AnimeFaeMoon



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Graphic Language, M/M, graphic sexual scenes, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iason hurts Riki and Riki is not sure he can forgive him. (The Rape warning is implied for flashbacks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [June Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=June+Eden), [lovefinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefinder/gifts), [dea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea/gifts), [Tomboish_dre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tomboish_dre), [muttsluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttsluv/gifts).



> For those that have not read the Ai No Kusabi Books, in Book six, after Riki has returned from his year of freedom, the Blondie Orphe gives Iason a list of stipulates for Riki in order for him to be accepted back into Tanagura. One of these is that Riki must attend a special breeding party, which Iason does agree to.  
> Riki is humiliated at the party, mostly by Iason using the pet ring to show how much control he has over Riki, and then when they get home, for whatever reason, Iason looses it. He has sex with Riki for hours, until the poor guy just has nothing left, and even when he begs to be left alone, and that he has nothing left to give, Iason decides to prove him wrong. He makes his penis grow even larger while he is brutally raping Riki, and continues to do this until Riki lose consciousness from the pain.  
> This scene takes place about a week later, just so you know what Riki is referring to in this story

“Eight in the side,” Riki advised and made the bank shot easily, hearing the disgruntled mutter from the red-head across the table.

“Bastard.” Katze smirked and shook his head.

He was glad that Riki had called and asked him to stop by while Iason was off planet. Usually he would never do so without the Blondie’s permission, but Iason had asked him to keep an eye on his ‘pet’ so this could technically be called keeping an eye on him.

“Another one.”

“Haven’t you been beaten enough?”

“You’ve only won two of three, Riki.”

“You’ve only lost two of three, Katze.”

Katze chuckled and set his cue stick down. “I need a smoke first.” They moved out of the games room of Iason Mink’s condo and headed for the balcony. He pulled out a cigarette, watching his dark-haired friend’s face light up. “I suppose you want one?”

“You suppose right.” Riki hopped up on his usual perch and caught the cigarette that Katze tossed him.

Katze lit his cigarette, then offered Riki the lighter as he leaned on the rail and looked out over the city. “Well, I’ll say this for your lord and master, you can’t beat this view, anyway.”

“Yeah, so he beats me instead.”

“Is it still that bad?”

Riki shrugged. Actually, he hadn’t been beaten or punished since he’d agreed to come back here with Iason to save Guy and his Bison friends. Well, if you didn't count the brutal rape after Iason forced him to go to that horrid party of Orphe's. He'd rather have a beating, to be honest; he could mentally handle beating but that...well, he was still trying to get over it.

"Does it matter?”

Katze watched Riki swivel around on the ledge, much too quickly for his liking, so he was now facing the city. The stone railing was really not that wide and the idea of the young man falling caused his blood to run cold.

“Maybe you should get down from there.”

“Why?”

“If you fall, Iason will kill me.”

“I won’t fall and he wouldn’t care if I did. He can get another pet easily enough.”

“Obviously he doesn’t want another pet, Riki.” Katze took another long drag. “He obviously only wants you.”

“Yeah, just my fucking luck.” Ricky pulled one leg up, rested his arm on his knee as he stared off towards Ceres. “I won the fucked up Blondie lottery.”

Katze chose to remain quiet rather than provoke Riki further. He knew his friend was having a difficult time, having tasted his freedom for over a year, only to be pulled back into being someone’s pet. He’d been Iason’s furniture for many years, and over all the man had treated him fairly, allowing him to set up his own business once he no longer had use for him. Iason had appreciated his skills and hadn’t wanted to see them wasted. He owed Iason, would always be loyal to him, but that didn't mean he didn't sympathize with Riki.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t come back to work for me.”

“Yeah, too bad.”

“Still, at least you’re living in comfort, right?”

Riki ignored the question. What point was comfort when you were a slave to a Blondie’s whims and desires? What pissed him of most was that his brief time back in Ceres had made him realize what a different world it was there. He thought if he could just get back home he would be happy and content, but he wasn’t. If anything, he spent almost his entire year angry, afraid, depressed and stoned out of his mind on alcohol.

And Guy....he hadn’t been fair to Guy, but he couldn’t go back to his pairing partner, not after what he had done, what Iason Mink had done to him. He had been conditioned to only want the Blondie’s touch, to only react to Iason. At least, that’s what he told himself was the reason why Guy no longer held any attraction for him.

Trying to pull his friend out of the brooding mood that had descended over him, Katze deliberately made a snide comment. “So, I guess that’s why you’ve become so bad at pool?”

“Huh?”

“You’re obviously completely whipped.”

Riki grinned and took a swipe at him, watching Katze dodge it easily. “I’m winning asshole.”

“The night is young, shithead. Put your money where your mouth is.”

“I don’t have any money.” No, he had to depend on Iason even to buy his cigarettes, God Damn it! But since he didn’t want to waste his time being angry when he finally had some company, he smirked. “Unless you want me to suck your useless dick?”

“Tempting, but no.” Katze tossed his cigarette over the side and shoved his hands in his pocket. “If I win the next game, then I’ve got some things that need to be decoded, you were always pretty good at that. If I win, you decode them for me.”

“I’d decode them for you even if I don’t win,” Riki admitted, eager for having something to do besides be a Blondie's plaything. “And if I win...” He looked at the cigarette in his hands. “You buy me a carton of these things. They’re awesome.”

Katze scowled. “A carton? They’re my private stock and not for sale.”

“So you concede defeat already?”

“Never.”

“Sounds like you’re saying you’re gonna lose, and I’m hardly trying.”

Katze laughed. “Not happening. I can take your best anytime I want.”

“Baby, you can’t handle me at my best.”

Iason Mink stepped into his condo, handed his cloak to Cal and heard the unfamiliar sound of laughter coming from outside. Was that...Riki? He moved closer to the open balcony door and saw that it was indeed his pet, laughing and smiling with Katze. His heart leapt into his throat, and wondered why he had never heard that sound, never seen that smile on Riki's face before.

“Katze.”

Both men jumped, guiltily and turned as Iason Mink stepped out. Katze managed to almost maintain his smile, but Riki’s good humour dissolved immediately.

“Welcome back, Iason, how was your trip?”

“Why are you here, Katze?”

“Just came to check up on the kid and he asked me to stay for a visit. I hope you don’t mind, we made use of your game room.”

Iason shook his head, he didn’t mind if Riki wanted company, he was entitled as long as it was someone that could be trusted to keep his hands off, like Katze. “What were you playing?”

Cal arrived with Iason’s drink then disappeared again just as quickly.

“Pool, he’s kicking my ass.”

Iason’s gaze landed on his pet, who had tossed his cigarette over the side and was now leaning on the railing instead of sitting on it, as he preferred. “I was unaware you knew how to play pool, Riki.” If he had known he would have happily engaged him in a game.

Riki shrugged and stared over Iason’s shoulder rather than at the man himself. “Well, I’m just a pet, right? Why would I know anything other than how to fuck?”

Katze caught the flash of hurt and anger in Iason’s eyes and tried to defuse the situation. “We were just going to have another game, Iason, if that is okay with you. Why don’t you join us?”

Before Iason could reply Riki moved past them. “I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Riki!”

Riki paused just at the balcony door, trying to contain his rage but knowing that if he defied that ‘tone’ in Iason’s voice it would just cause more trouble for him later on.

“Katze, thank you for keeping him company, but now that I am home I would like to spend some time with Riki.”

“Sure.” Katze nodded, and as he passed Riki, he handed him the rest of his pack of cigarettes. “Make them last, hey?”

Riki offered him a small smile and slid the pack into his coat pocket. He watched Katze leave and then turned back to Iason. “So, should I strip now or just take off my pants and bend over?”

“Why are you so cold with me when I have done nothing to deserve it?”

Riki simply stared at him. Did he forget the other night completely? The Blondie had nearly split him in half and it had hurt like fucking hell. There was no way that his screams and cries could have been mistaken for passion, not even to the selective ears of an Elite.

"Whatever you say."

Iason stepped forward and noticed that Riki had started to step back, then stopped himself. "Why are you afraid of me, Riki?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I do, yes."

Riki stared at him. Was it even possible that Iason didn't understand how brutal what he had done was?

"You nearly killed me, Iason."

"You are exaggerating, Riki."

"No, you fucked me until I lost consciousness and then I had to get six stitches in my ass! How the fuck is that exaggerating?"

Iason stared at him, then slowly nodded. "I apologized for that already, Riki. I do not know what more you expect me to do. I went too far, and I will not do so again."

"Until the next time I piss you off."

What really hurt Riki was he didn't know what he had done to deserve that kind of treatment. He had gone to that stupid pet party, and so yes he refused to drink anything because he knew that there would be drugs in them, and therefore wouldn't participate with the other pets, but fuck, did Iason really expect him to? Iason was adamant about keeping Riki to himself one minute then throwing him to the wolves the next. What the fuck?

"I was not angry with you, Riki. I just..."

"Wanted to kill me."

Iason surged forward and gripped Riki hard by the shoulders. "Stop that kind of talk! I do not want to kill you and I did not mean to hurt you." Not entirely, Iason added silently. Perhaps he had been punishing Riki in a way, and he had allowed his sadistic tendencies to escape farther than he normally did, but he regretted it later. "Regardless of any of that, you are my pet and I am free to do with you as I like!"

Riki stopped struggling and lowered his head. "Fine. Do what you fucking want, then."

Sensing his pets' withdrawal, Iason quickly dialed back his anger. "Riki." He caressed Riki's face with a gloved finger. "I honestly don't mean to hurt you. I forget myself sometimes, that is true, I forget that you are only human, but it is because you are so responsive that I forget. Can you not accept any of the blame for this?"

Riki lifted his head and glared at him. "Blame? Me? I didn't even want to fucking come here! You freed me, you told me I was free and then you threatened the people I care about most to make me come back here."

Iason's fingers on Riki's arms tightened painfully. "Do you still care for them so much, Riki? Why can you not forget them? I am sure they have forgotten you."

"You're wrong!" He wished that his gang would forget him, especially Guy, but deep down he knew that wasn't how it worked. "They are my friends! Maybe you don't understand that because you don't have any friends, you just have pets and furniture and subordinates! You're just a fucking machine!"

Iason released him so quickly that Riki almost fell over. "Yes, I suppose that is what you would see." Iason turned and stepped down off the balcony.

Riki watched him go and wondered what was causing the sudden tightness in his chest. He hadn't meant to say that, even if it was true, he hadn't meant to say it. He didn't really want to be here, and yet, part of him did, because like Katze had said; here he had food and comfort and was out of the cold. It was humiliating to be a Blondie's pet, but he supposed there were still worse things, and at least he wasn't whoring himself out on the street; which he'd been forced to do more than once in Ceres.

He knew Iason had feelings, how deep they ran he probably would never learn, but still...what he had said was out of line; even for him. As part of the agreement for Iason to leave Guy and his friends alone, he had returned to Eos. If he pissed Iason off enough, would he break that agreement and go after his gang again? Would the Blondie decide he'd had enough and order him to be sent to the mines, or worse, a brothel in Midas? No, he couldn't take the chance.

Fear and anxiety over his fate caused him to swallow his own anger and move inside, he found Iason seated in the living room with a book and his glass of wine. The Blondie did not even look at him and for a long moment, Riki hesitated about getting any closer. What could he say? He wouldn't apologize, and yet...He found he didn't like the idea if Iason being angry or disappointed in him. God, this was so messed up.

Finally he stepped down into the living area walked over, paused, and then settled at the Blondie's feet. Pulling one leg up, he braced his arm across it as he chewed on his lower lip. The silence between them was deafening and it bothered him for some reason.

He slumped a little lower and laid his head back so it rested against Iason's knee. Don't be like this, he cried silently. Don't just shut me out or ignore me. Get angry, or demanding, say or do something to let me know you're not going to throw me away tomorrow.

When Iason's fingers started to wind through his hair, Riki closed his eyes, allowed himself a small sigh of relief, then winced as the sharp painful tug that followed. However, the pain subsided as the caress continued again and Riki opened his eyes to meet the icy blue ones that stared back down at him.

"What is Cal making for supper?" Iason asked calmly, showing none of his earlier irritation.

"Some meat dish with pasta I think."

"Good, you will need the carbohydrates." Iason went back to his book, as his hand continued to caress Riki's hair.

Riki knew what his master's comment had alluded to and felt his body grow aroused, despite his reluctance to have sex with Iason again. "Don't hurt me," he asked so quietly that if Iason's hearing had not been enhanced, the Blondie would never have heard him.

Iason set his book aside, slid his hands under Riki's shoulders and pulled the young man into his lap. He lifted Riki's chin so he could look into his pet's eyes. "I promise. I will be very gentle."

Riki stared at him, then closed his eyes and leaned his head against Iason's shoulder. He actually didn't mind times like this, being held close in a pair of strong, warm arms. "Can we...play pool later?"

Iason smiled and curled his arms tighter around his pet. "I would enjoy that, very much."

Riki nodded, found himself starting to drift. "Sleepy."

"That's fine, it is still an hour before dinner. Rest, pet."

"Okay." A moment later, Riki was asleep.

Iason held Riki for that entire hour, reluctant to move other than to lightly caress his pet. These were the times he liked best.

 

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki finds dealing with the aftermath of the rape harder than he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was intending this to be a oneshot, but someone asked for more and I just happened to have a bit more in me, so maybe a couple more chapters if you don't mind? :-)

Riki disrobed, distressed to find his hands were shaking, and climbed into the bed. Iason followed his lead and soon they were both between the silken sheets. When Iason moved to touch Riki, he immediately flinched.

"Riki." They'd had a reasonably pleasant dinner, and then retired to the bedroom, but now suddenly his pet was back to being anxious and sullen. Iason began to slowly caress him, trying to get Riki to relax.

Riki tried to get control of himself, or rather give over his control to Iason as he usually did during these times, but his mind was tumbling into a blind panic as it went back to that horrible, horrible night, and all the pain and fear that he had experienced from it.

He had been reasonably complaint since returning from Ceres, because he finally accepted that he was a Blondie's pet. He hadn’t fully come to terms with it, but he was trying to behave, as there really was little use to do otherwise. Iason would have his way, one way or the other.

Despite his attempts to be a good and obedient pet, Iason had brutally hurt him. He still wasn’t sure what he had been punished for. He went to the party, yes he mouthed off a bit, but hell, what did Iason expect of him? Hadn’t the humiliation of being stimulated, and then thrown into agony by his cock ring in front of everyone else been enough?

What little kernel of trust he'd developed for the Elite had been savagely torn away again and now he was back to being afraid of Iason. Well, in truth he was always a little afraid of the Elite, but he had learned to hide it behind his bravado.

When Iason had showed up in Ceres, one thing he had said was that Riki had never been treated roughly, therefore Riki had no cause to fear the Blondie. In all honesty what Iason had said was true. Aside from the one time that Iason had used a wand on him, and that was a year or so after his capture, when he had practically destroyed the apartment in a rage.

As far as his past punishments went, they had been mostly sexual in nature, and for Riki, those were worth than a regular kind of physical beating. He would rather suffer through the beating he took in Ceres or even from cops in Midas ten times over than go through such humiliation, frustration and that certain degree of unfathomable pain that came from denied a release.

Everything that Iason had done to him in the past had been devised as part of his training, deviously calculated by his master to not only teach him to obey, but also to make him crave what Iason’s touch could do to him. Also, what he considered punishment, Iason considered foreplay, which made Riki understand the Blondie even less.

He was well aware that if he didn't let Iason have his way he could get hurt again. Iason had said he wouldn't do _that_ again, but what if he did something worse? What if this time instead of stitches Riki's body gave up to the trauma inflicted on it and simply shut down? What if he died? Despite all that had happened to him, Riki still had very strong survival instincts. He was only twenty and he did not want to die!

Iason stopped playing with Riki’s nipples, noticed that his pet was not responding at all to his touch, and wondered at the tight, pale expression hovering over the mongrel’s face. "Are you really so afraid of me, pet?"

Riki's pride wouldn't allow him to answer, but his body trembled of its own accord as he turned his head to the side. A cloud of bile rose and lodged in his throat. He wanted to run, he wanted to bolt from this room, and to keep himself from doing that he reached up over his head and gripped the ornate irons of the headboard. It was taking everything he had to remain on the bed.

"J...Just get it over with."

Iason caught Riki's chin and turned the youth's face toward him. "I told you I would be gentle, Riki. Do you doubt my word?"

Yes, Riki's heart cried, but he shook his head. He was appalled when a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Shit! Shit!

Iason leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a sweet, unobtrusive kiss. Riki tried to focus on the kiss, tried to let himself feel something other than fear, but when Iason pressed his body over him, Riki could feel Iason’s arousal against the cheeks of his ass and he flashed back to a few days before

_He was so tired, they had been at it for hours, and Iason was inside of him again, thrusting painfully in and out and Riki was going numb. Then the feeling of Iason’s cock growing bigger, wider, longer...Oh God! Oh God! He screamed and screamed. He was being split in two_!

As his tears increased, his heart started to pound loudly in his chest and he whimpered without realizing it. His hands tightened on the headboard until he started to feel the metal become painful in his grip. He couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t breathe!

“Riki!” Iason carefully, but firmly pried Riki’s white knuckled fingers from the headboard and linked them with his own. “You’re fine, pet. You’re fine.”

“I can’t....breathe!” Riki sat up suddenly, pushed Iason away and started to run, but his legs were shaking so badly that he collapsed the moment he tried to stand up. “I...can’t breathe!”

Iason dropped down beside him, curled his arms across Riki’s back and shoulders. “Calm down, Riki. Why are you acting like this?”

Why would that one night of lovemaking affect Riki so severely? Surely the mongrel had been through far worse, hell, he had put the boy through worse just with his training and Riki had never been this...traumatized before.

Riki had said he had been hurt, but that too had occurred in the past and such things only made him fight back more. He had never become so pale and fearful to this extent. Riki had always recovered, always fought back, that was one thing Iason had always admired about the mongrel. But this...this crushing vision of a shattered man trying to be brave...this was not his Riki

With his fingers he caressed Riki's cheek, scowling when Riki winced as if he had been struck in the face.

“Don’t touch me!”

"Riki," he said in the gentlest tone he could manage. “Come pet, let me put you back on the bed.”

Riki shut his eyes tight, scrambled away, putting his back to Iason and curled into a ball; trying to protect himself. He started to hyperventilate.

“Riki!” Iason started to pick Riki up and was shocked when his pet started thrashing wildly in his arms, he quickly released him and Riki again curled into a ball on the floor.

“Cal!”

The young blond furniture appeared a moment later as Iason rose and waved at Riki.

“He will not allow me to touch him. Do something.”

Cal blinked, as he evaluated the scene, moved forward and curled on the floor in front of Riki, but did not touch him. “Deep breaths, Riki,” he suggested gently. “In and out. In and out. You’re safe. You’re home. You are in full control of your body, Riki. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good.”

Iason pulled on a robe as he watched his furniture calm his naked pet. “Get him to come back to the bed,” he asked quietly, knowing if he touched Riki again it might make things worse.

“In and out. Good, Riki, good. The floor is cold, Riki.” Cal nodded at his master as he slowly touched Riki’s tightly folded hands. “The bed is warm. Let’s go back to the bed.”

Cal winced when Riki’s hand closed over his painfully.

“I can’t,” he whimpered. “It hurts. I don’t want to hurt again. I don’t want...”

“No one will hurt you, Riki.” Cal glanced at Iason and was surprised to see something that almost looked like pain in his master’s usually glacial gaze. “Can you sit up with me? Let’s sit up, Riki.”

Riki allowed Cal to pull him into a sitting position, but did not release the boy’s hand. He couldn’t even look at Iason, he was so ashamed of his behaviour, yet he couldn’t stop this terror inside of him, he couldn’t physically make himself go back to the bed.

“That’s good, Riki.” Cal slowly pulled his legs under him, and took Riki’s other hand. “One more, let’s go up, okay?”

“I...I’m naked,” Riki said, as if only just realizing it. Cal had seen him naked plenty of times, but for some reason, at that particular moment, he was ashamed by it.

“You can see me naked later if you like.” Cal gently guided Riki back to the bed. “Come along then, if you get under the sheets, I won’t notice you’re naked. There you go, all the way in.” Cal pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed Riki’s cheeks. “There now. Isn’t that better?”

Riki pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face. “A....are you sure you’re only twelve?”

“That will be all, Cal,” Iason said, waited until the boy had left them alone, then he turned to his pet. “What _was_ that, Riki?”

Riki shook his head and kept his arms around his face. He didn’t know what that was, couldn’t explain why he had reacted that way. It was as if his mind and body had taken on a will of their own, and now that he had some control over himself he was horrified at what had happened.

“I wish to hold you, pet.” Iason watched Riki shiver. “Is my touch so detestable to you now?”

“I...no, I...”

Iason moved forward and sat close to Riki on the bed. "I will not penetrate you, pet."

Riki lifted his head in surprise. "R...really?" he whispered, almost desperately and had to bite his lower lip to keep from asking Iason for a promise. It was such a childish reaction, but he couldn’t help it. He could not let go of this unreasonable dread.

"You are probably quite sensitive there, are you not?"

Actually he was feeling okay, the stitches had probably dissolved by now, but the idea that he wouldn't have to be fucked in the ass did belay some of his fear. Knowing it was a lie, he still nodded, because he obviously wasn't ready for _that_ yet. Just thinking about it made him start to shake again.

"Then we will do other things." Iason pulled off his robe, slid under the sheets and adjusted his full length on the bed next to Riki, while not close enough to spook him. "Is there anything you would like to try?"

Riki's entire body froze. What did he mean? What the hell did Iason mean by that? "I...I don't understand."

"I am saying, that for this one evening, I will let you take the lead, Riki." Iason's fingers lightly caressed Riki's arm in slow, soothing circles. "You will have full control, would that not please you?"

Slowly, Riki slid down under the sheets, turned on his side to face his Master. Iason was willing to be the pet? Was that even possible? "Are...are you saying you...you want me to...to..." He couldn't even say it.

When he was with Guy, he had always been a top, Guy seemed to prefer being a bottom, but sex with Iason...He just couldn't imagine topping the Blondie. He whispered his question, even as his cheeks flared with heat.

"I didn't catch that, pet. What was it?"

"You....you're asking me to...to...fuck you?"

Iason lifted an eyebrow, then slowly smiled. "Ideally, no." That had not been a consideration at all when he made the offer and his smile widened when he watched the stiffness in Riki's posture suddenly relax. "As I do not have a prostate and my bodily functions, while similar, are still somewhat different than yours, I do not believe that would be beneficial to either of us."

"You don't think you'd like getting fucked up the ass?"

"No."

"And you think I do?"

Again Iason smiled. "I _know_ you do."

Riki glared at him, felt a little more of his fear leave, while some of his anger and frustration returned. "Maybe I hate it."

Iason laid his hand over Riki's chest. "Say what you will, your body is more honest and that is what I shall listen to."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I simply meant for today only I will do what you ask me to do.”

Riki stared at him, horrified. Ask? Iason expected him to actually tell him to do things, to touch him? "Fuck you!"

"You did it before, Riki. Do you not remember, in Midas?"

"That was different!"

"Why? You were very seductive then pet, in a crude sort of way. You asked me to touch you, to mate with you. Why can you not ask such things now?"

“Can...can we just not do it?” Riki asked, although it had been a several days since they had and he could not deny that his body, while afraid, was craving Iason’s.

Iason sighed and lay on his back. “If that is what you wish, Riki. We should both go to sleep then.”

Was Iason really willing to allow him to dictate the terms, Riki wondered? He watched the Blondie’s eyes close, and after a few moments realized that Iason was asleep. Rising up on his elbow, Riki stared down at Iason for a long moment, before he settled down as well and drifted off.

*************************

 

Riki awoke a couple of hours later, after a vivid dream of topping Iason. He was painfully aroused and more than a little upset at how real the dream had been. Iason was still sleeping beside him and a very tiny portion wondered what would happen if he just climbed atop the Blondie and went to town.

Iason had said he didn’t want to be penetrated, but Riki hadn’t wanted to be either, for the longest time, and had been given no choice. The urge to try and take Iason in his sleep increased, and yet he had never even really touched Iason willingly.

Sex consisted of Iason touching and groping and sucking Riki’s body, and ended in penetration; that was the gist of it. Iason had suggested that he ask for what he wanted but he couldn’t, he had to keep what bare thread of pride he had left.

The fear and panic from earlier had faded, and he found that it was not returning, at least not while he felt in control and Iason was asleep. Could he touch Iason the way a lover would touch him? Did he even want to? Yes, he realized, that he did want to. Playing with Iason’s hair while they did it was no longer enough, he did want to touch that pale, perfect skin. He wanted to see if he could make Iason feel the way Iason made him feel; aroused, desperate and out of control of his body.

He lifted the sheets and his eyes roamed Iason’s beautiful body, then focused on the part that had caused him so much pleasure, and so much pain as of recently. It too was perfect, just like its owner and Riki felt himself swell despite the trickle of apprehension seeing it caused him.

Sliding his hand down he carefully gripped Iason, watched the Blondie almost immediately harden at his touch, and then flicked his eyes up to see if Iason was awake. Iason’s eyes were still closed, but was he really asleep?

Using his hand he stroked Iason, trying to tell himself that this was nothing to be afraid of, yet that seed of mistrust spouted once more as the memory from the other night threatened to over take him again.

Needing something to take his mind off it, he slid under the sheets and took Iason in his mouth. He hadn’t done this in years, not since Guy, but the memory of his technique slowly returned as he laved and licked and sucked on Iason. He rather liked the taste, as there was no sweat or body odour of any kind on the Blondie, the taste was cool, almost minty in flavor. Perhaps due to his android body, or perhaps it was his soap, Riki didn’t know, but he liked it.

Iason slowly opened his eyes a sliver and marveled at the sight of his pet giving him head. It was a unique sensation, certainly and was creating a heat inside of him that he had not experienced before. He did not move or open his eyes fully, for fear he would spook Riki and they would again be back to square one. Having given his permission earlier for his pet to touch him, he still had not expected this.

The sight was intoxicating and highly arousing, and when Riki reached down with his free hand to stroke himself, Iason almost lost it, but he maintained. He would give Riki this little bit of control so that his pet would get over that unreasonable fear he now faced. He would allow Riki to do what he would and not interfere.

That promise only lasted until Riki sucked suspiciously hard on him and Iason could no longer keep his hips on the bed. He reared up, pulling a surprised Riki with him as he claimed Riki’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Riki fell into the kiss as Iason’s hand covered his own around his penis. Yes! Yes! He thought as Iason’s cool, practiced hands made swift work of his hard on. He gripped Iason’s shoulders with both hands as he thrust against the Blondie’s palm. “T...the ring....” He gasped, desperately, craving release, but knowing his pet ring would not allow it without Iason’s permission. “L...Loosen it...p...please!”

Instead, Iason pushed between Riki’s thighs, trying to gain entry and all of Riki’s arousal instantly fled as a wave of fear crashed down upon him.

“No!” he scrambled off the bed and just made it to the bathroom before the first wave of nausea hit him.

“Riki!” Iason was beside him instantly as his pet vomited into the toilet. He smoothed Riki’s hair. “I’m sorry, Riki. I’m sorry.”

Riki continued to vomit until there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, then he just slumped against Iason, drained.

Iason wet a cloth and wiped Riki’s face, helped the young man rinse his mouth, and then carefully picked him up. Riki started to struggle before he even realized he was doing so, but Iason held him firm.

“I’m just taking you back to bed, Riki. We won’t do any more tonight. I promise.” He slid Riki back into bed, pulled the sheets over him, the rose. “Rest now. Go back to sleep.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Riki whimpered and turned his face into the pillow. What the hell was wrong with him? “What’s happening to me?”

Iason caressed his hair. “I don’t know, pet. I just don’t know.”


	3. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason is trying to understand what his pet is going through

“I cannot understand what is causing it, Raoul.”

Raoul sipped his tea and regarded his friend who stood at the window of his office, staring out over Tanagura. After hearing Iason’s issue with his pet, Raoul was also at a loss. “It is as I have been saying, Iason. Pets are not meant to be used in the way you use yours.”

“What I do with Riki is my own affair, Raoul. Regardless, he has never been affected to this extent. He is physically afraid of me.”

“Are not all pets afraid of their masters, to some extent?”

Iason turned to face him. “Not Riki. He has never shown such fear to me, not in all the years I have had him, not even when I was first training him.”

Rage, frustration and apprehension yes, Riki had displayed these emotions and more, but never fear. He had never allowed himself to display fear and Iason had always been quite proud of him for that.

Raoul set his tea down and steepled his fingers. “Perhaps it is simply too much for his feeble mind to process? There is a reason why pets usually only stay with their masters for a year or two, Iason. Physiologically and physically they can only manage so much, yet you have had this one for, how long now?”

“Almost five.”

“Well, there you have it. He was already unbalanced, and he is a slum mongrel, not the best of his race by any means. Perhaps you have finally broken him. The thing to do is to sell him off and be done with it. I have a new line of pets that you might like and...”

“I do not want one of your laboratory breeds.” Iason shook his head. “I will not give him up.” He would never, ever let Riki get away from him again.

“Very well, then why let this mild issue concern you?” he asked mildly. “Why not just do what you usually do with him and leave him to his tantrums afterwards?”

“This is more than a tantrum, Raoul. This is physically affecting him and I do not wish to damage him further.”

“The alternative is to treat him as a normal pet and no longer touch him.”

Iason shook his head, he could never go back to that. He had to touch Riki, he was addicted to the mongrel’s responses, the feel of his skin, the smell of his juices. No, he could never revert to treating Riki as a normal pet.

Raoul sighed. “If you are unwilling to exchange him, or to use him properly, then what else is there?”

Iason settled in the chair opposite Raoul, crossed one long leg over the other. “You, more than any of us, understand Humans best, Raoul. There must be a reason that Riki is behaving this way and I require that knowledge. Is there nothing your experiments have taught you about such behavior?”

Raoul thought for a moment. “There is a condition I once read about in the archives...” He paused again, considered. “Yes, it might explain at least a portion of the pet’s behavior.”

“What is it? Is their medication he can take for it?”

“Medication? Well, that I will have to look into further.” Raoul turned to his console and entered some information. “In the beginnings, the time before Jupiter, Humans often battled one another, sometimes even died for their cause.”

“Well, they are known for their squabbles, and for killing one another heedlessly.”

“Indeed, however this was different from the average social dysfunction we might see in Ceres or one of the outlining cities. These people banded together to fight for a cause, although it was obvious that their superiors only lusted after power and lied to them about what the cause truly was. Still, they went off to battle, and some of those who came back from battle were no longer themselves.”

“How do you mean?”

“There was some sort of psychological damage, I assume based on whatever horrors they experienced in battle, and it left them with an inability, at times, to distinguish between the past and the present time.”

“Riki has never been in this kind of situation so why would he develop it?”

Raoul shrugged. “The human mind is a fragile thing, Iason. We Elites attempted to have Humans as pets before and they could not adapt. In the end, they had to be destroyed and we found it more efficient to simply use a portion of their DNA and breed proper ones in a lab.”

“I was unaware of that. How long ago was it?”

“Oh, eons, just shortly after Jupiter established the rules of our society. There were only four sons of Jupiter then, you had not yet been created.”

“Ah. Riki has adapted quite well to being my pet now, so I cannot believe he would suddenly become so weak minded.” He shook his head. “No, there must be another cause.”

“Many Humans did not survive my original experiments, Iason. After a time it simply became too much for their inferior minds and bodies to process. Over half of them simply shut down.”

“Shut down? In what way?”

“Simply that, they refused to react to anything I did to them, they became like a mindless doll.”

Iason curled his fingers into his palm, he did not want Riki to shut down! “And what of the other half?”

“Pardon me?”

“You said most did not survive your experiments, but only half of them shut down, what of the rest?”

“There was a small percentage that overreacted. Where one kind would allow me to do anything and showed no reaction, these select few reacted violently to everything I did, even if it was just giving them a sedative.”

A knot of concern seemed to curl inside Iason’s chest. “What happened to them?”

“Some I had to destroy, simply to silence their constant screaming. A few took it upon themselves to forcefully expire.”

“Self termination?” The knot inside Iason’s chest grew until it felt as though someone was standing on him directly.

Suicide? Could such a thing happen to Riki? Was that his choice, to have his pet degrade to a mindless, unfeeling toy, or to find one day that Riki simply took his own life? It would be easy enough, if he chose such a fate. He was always on that damned balcony, perched on the edge as if tempting fate. It would take next to nothing to simply roll or step off.

The idea caused a strange sensation to engulf Iason. It was not anger, nor was it dissatisfaction. It was something compelling, yet frightening, a feeling he had never once experienced or even considered. What was this...this hollowness? This strange, incomparable pain that seemed to pierce every fiber of his being?

“There must be more to it,” he insisted as he fought for control and battled back this overwhelming emotion. “There must be something that can be done to rectify the matter.”

“Perhaps there is someone else who can tell you more.” Raoul turned towards his console. “Give me a moment to contact him.”

“I would prefer no one else know about this, Raoul.”

“Not to worry, this man can be trusted. He has helped me many times in the past, as he has a vast knowledge of the Human psyche.”

“Very well.”

A moment later a grey-haired man appeared on the holo-screen. “Master Raoul, what can I do for you?”

“Graham, there is a situation that we are having difficulty finding a cause for, perhaps it is one you can evaluate for us?”

“Anything I can do for you, Master Raoul, I will.”

Raoul gave a basic rundown of what happened and allowed the older human to absorb the information.

“I see. Well, we Humans have a fierce instinct of survival and independence. It could be that your pet is acting out because he wishes to be free.”

“No.” Riki had chosen to return to his side and Iason refused to consider the question of freedom again. “He has been with me for five years, and while he does occasionally misbehave, this is something different. This is fear and terror on a scale I have never seen in him before. He shuns even the slightest touch from me and has even become physically ill.”

“Forgive me, Master Iason, but can you tell me if anything has happened recently that may have caused him to fear you?”

Iason felt a strange level of discomfort. He did not wish to discuss his private affairs with this man, yet he needed to know what was happening with Riki. Knowing that the old man would be shocked and appalled, he confessed the truth.

“Ah, I see. You raped the young man and now he is afraid of you, is that it?”

Rape? That was a term Iason had not heard spoken before. “What does this word mean?”

Raoul waved his hand dismissively. “It is a Human term, rarely used in these times. Affectively it is in regards to a male or female of the species being physically pressured to have intercourse with one not of their choosing.”

“Pressured?” Iason asked, curious. “I am not sure I understand.”

Raoul rose and poured himself another cup of tea, as well as one for Iason as Graham answered Iason.

“The act was done without your pet’s consent.”

“Consent.” Iason accepted his tea, thoughtfully. “Does one normally require consent for such a thing?”

“Not in our society, however we Humans once believed that such a thing was a heinous crime.” Graham deliberated on how better to explain it. “For example, you’re taking the mongrel and making him your pet was done without his consent or approval.”

“I did not require it. As an Elite I can take any that I chose as a pet or furniture.”

“Of course,” Graham assured. “And from what you have said he has also accepted his fate, however sometimes a person’s mind can be badly affected by a terrible experience. In reality you hurt him quite badly, correct?”

“It was unintentional. He was enjoying the act, I can tell from his body’s responses when he does not, and he was incredibly responsive.” Iason paused as he recalled how Riki’s screams had turned to shrieks when he had pushed the limits. Certainly he liked to hear Riki scream at times, but perhaps there was more pain in those sounds than he had realized.

“Did he require medical treatment afterwards?”

“Yes.” Iason felt his temper flare, was this man scolding him? How dare he! “However, he has required medical treatment before, from other outside injuries, and he has never reacted in this manner.”

No, Riki always stood up, brushed himself off and refused help, even while he recuperated. The only one he would let do anything for him when he was hurt was Cal, but even the furniture had limits.

“Riki handles pain quite well, he grew up with it in the slums. I do not believe that this is the cause of his recent condition.”

“While pain can certainly play a factor, what causes this sort of reaction is less about the pain, and more about the loss of control, or a loss of trust. Sometimes, regardless of what victims have faced in the past, there is a boundary that when surpassed caused a great trauma. If Riki felt a pain he had never experienced before, atop such a total loss of control, it would have a serious effect on him. More so if he felt his trust had been betrayed.”

Iason digested the man’s words, quietly. It was true that his selfish act may have caused his pet far more pain that was warranted, but Riki had released several times during it, so did that not mean he had enjoyed it at some point? Riki had begged him to stop, sobbed and then screamed and Iason had allowed himself to get lost in the beauty of such sounds. Had trust been a factor? He supposed that it could have been, and the idea that Riki had trusted him even a little pleased him. Yet, if by his actions he had lost that hard won trust...that would be disappointing indeed.

“You have to consider, Master Iason, that what you perceive as necessity for your own needs, Riki may perceive as a brutal assault, which is why he is having difficulty getting past it. Perhaps, as your pet, he is used to such treatment, and perhaps after so much treatment like that, he simply could not take any more of it; or he did not believe he did anything to warrant the extremity of the act itself.”

Iason scowled into his teacup. Was that the problem? Did Riki believe he had been raped? It might explain his behavior, and he was obviously still upset about that night after the breeding party. If so, what can be done for it?”

“Raoul mentioned it could be a condition sometimes felt by Humans?”

Graham nodded, solemnly. “Yes, it is called Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.”

“What is the cure?”

“Unfortunately, there is no cure. This is a physiological condition that has been ingrained in the person’s subconscious. I imagine you can medicate or in some cases use a form of psychology to manage the condition; however the subject must be willing to talk out their fears, and from what you have told me of your pet, I do not believe it is something he would be interested in doing.”

Iason smirked. “No, I can barely get him to talk to me.” He set his cup down, disturbed. “What is there to be done for then?”

“You could remove him from the people or situation that caused the stress, and hope he recovers”

Iason swallowed. That would mean setting Riki free, which was the one thing he could not do. “The Alternative?”

“I could wipe his memory,” Raoul offered quietly.

“And leave me with a mindless doll? No.”

“He wouldn’t be completely mindless. I can try only wiping a year or two.”

Iason considered the idea. Wiping away the last two years would mean that Riki would not remember being free for awhile. Iason fully believed that his pet had needed to taste the freedom he craved to understand that he could never be free; to fully comprehend the difference of what life as a slum mongrel and life as a pet offered him. Riki had needed to be forced into making a choice. If he forgot all of that, then his pet would return to always craving his freedom.

“Can you wipe just that one memory, of the act that caused all this?”

Raoul shook his head. “We’re still working on isolating memories for strategic wipes. As I said, the Human mind is a fragile, complex thing. One wrong move and he would be as useful as a bag of sand.”

Iason did not want a mindless sex doll for a pet, and he would never risk Riki’s life to a slim chance in Raoul’s laboratory.

“This is not acceptable.” He rose. “There must be something else that I can do to fix this.”

“There may be,” Graham admitted, reluctantly. “However...”

Iason rounded on him and braced his hands on Raoul’s console. “What is it? Tell me!”

“Please do not take offence, Master Iason, but your pet needs time, patience and understanding.”

“Are you saying I do not understand my own pet?”

“I would never presume such a thing, but as well as I understand the Human condition, I also understand those of the Elites. It is not something I believe would be...”

“Chose your words carefully, Graham,” Raoul warned. “Iason may be an Elite, but he has a very Human temper.”

“Let him answer, Raoul. I would here his opinion honestly.”

“Very well.” Graham swallowed noisily. “I do not believe you have the capacity to offer your pet the emotional support he requires to get over this trauma. You are an Elite, and very similar to a Human, however you all lack certain, shall we say, emotional depths. Therefore, it may be best for all involved that you do as Raoul suggests and either...free him, wipe his mind, or destroy him.”

Iason stared at the holo-projection for several long, hard moments, then slowly straightened. “Raoul, will you give us a moment?”

Raoul nodded and rose. “Certainly, try not to break anything would you?”

The moment that Raoul was gone Iason turned his attention to a very nervous Graham.

“Tell me what I have to do.”

Graham blinked in surprise. “I beg your pardon.”

“If you believe me incapable of such required acts to assist Riki with his condition, then tell me what to do. Make me capable.”

“Master Iason, you...you would need infinite patience. He cannot be subjected to your whims. He must learn to trust you, to understand that you will not repeat the act that has so affected him. In other words, you would be required to put his needs before your own. Do you truly understand what that means?”

“I have patience, I have waited over two hundred years for one such as Riki, and I will not lose him over this...this mistake.” Admitting that what he had done was a mistake cost Iason dearly, but he realized the truth behind it. He had gone too far, he had not considered what his actions would do to his pet. “I always take care of him and see to his needs, that is what a Master does!”

“Do you understand what his needs truly are, Master Iason? Do you understand that his needs are in no way tied to yours?”

“I will take care of him!” Iason insisted, and felt a kernel of doubt linger somewhere in his chest. “I will see that he has all he could ask for or desire!”

Only, Riki never asked him for anything but his freedom, a nagging voice that sounded suspiciously like Riki, reminded him.

Iason shook his head and silenced the voice. “Explain it to me?” he requested, quietly. “Tell me what to do, Graham. Tell me how to save my pet.”

Graham sighed heavily, then nodded.

 

********************************

 

Iason entered his condo and handed his cloak to Cal, who appeared almost immediately. In his hand was a small shopping bag. “Where is he?”

“On the balcony.”

“Of course he is.” A spike of fear after his earlier conversation ignited inside of Iason, but he quickly pushed it back and stepped down into the living room. “I’d like supper early today, as soon as you can get it prepared, then I would like to be alone with Riki, so you may go out or stay in your room.”

Cal nodded and headed off to hang up his Master’s cloak and return to the kitchen.

Riki was, despite Iason’s worry, leaning against the cement barrier of the balcony, rather than perched atop it. He was also smoking, but turned when he heard Iason approach.

Riki been worried all day if he was going to be punished for what had happened last night. Iason was gone when he had woken this morning, so he had no idea what kind of mood the Blondie might be in.

“How was your day, pet?”

“Same as always, boring, suffocating and restrictive.” Riki took a long, last drag on his cigarette then tossed it over the side. “How was yours?”

“Illuminating.” Iason handed Riki the bag. “This is for you.”

Riki looked into the bag, but could only see tissue paper. Watching Iason carefully, he slid his hand inside and pulled out a set of VR goggles. “What’s this for?”

“For gaming, I thought it might alleviate your boredom. It can also be used with an exercise regime, or meditative purposes.”

Riki eyed the goggles, dubiously. Meditation? What the fuck did he know about meditation? He was bored enough as it was without sitting on the floor chanting. He had heard about such devices, but they were exclusive and expensive and he cerntainly never expected to own one.

“Whatever.”

“I understand you feel shut in here so this is a way for you to get outside without ever leaving the house. Perhaps it will make you feel less limited in...”

Riki shoved the bag back at him. “I don’t need pretend freedom, Iason.”

Iason curbed the sharp reply that immediately rose to his lips. “That is not what I intended you to think, Riki. I merely belived it would be a way to pass the time. There are two sets of goggles and a console. Perhaps you and I can both play a game, or you might consider inviting Katze for a day...”

Riki dropped the bag on the balcony, pulled a package of mints out of his pocket; as he knew that Iason hated the taste of tobacco on him, and popped one in his mouth. “I’m sure he has better things to do than play with Iason Mink’s pet.”

Iason moved forward to stand beside Riki. “Ideally I would prefer there be no men in the apartment while I am not here, however I trust Katze. And as former furniture there is very little you can do with him, even if you tried.”

“You’re a cruel fucker, you know that.”

“It is a statement of fact, and nothing more.” He lifted his hand to touch Riki’s hair and remembered Graham’s words.

_He must feel in control of his body. You must refrain from touching him without his consent; this will help to rebuild the trust between you and break down his fear._

Iason slowly let his hand drop back to his side, let it curl into a frustrated fist. “I thought perhaps we might go out after dinner. Would you like that?”

Riki shrugged, surprised that Iason would even bother to ask.

“You may not know this, but there is an underground theatre that shows black market films. I hear some of them are quite extraordinary and violent. Would you care to see one?”

Riki had never seen a film, but squashed the spark of interest that rose inside of him. Any clubs or anything they had gone to previously ended up with him on Iason’s lap and being molested in public. “I’ll pass.”

_He will test your resolve; it is natural for him to mistrust your intentions and to push the limits to see how far you will go with it. You must be patient. You must allow him to make the first move._

“Or we can stay in and play a game of pool? Katze claims you are quite good at it.” Maybe he could even get Riki to smile for him as he had for Katze.

“Whatever.”

“What would _you_ like to do, Riki?”

Riki glanced at him, wondered why Iason was suddenly all in his face about his needs. “Does it matter?”

“Is there a reason you think it should not?”

“Well, given that you kidnapped me off the street, brought me here, tortured...”

“Trained, Riki. I merely trained you, there was no torture involved.”

“Maybe in your version.”

Iason pushed his temper back a second time. He knew this would not be easy, but he in no way believed Riki would be so adamantly against such a change.

“I wish to kiss you, Riki, but I am concerned that you will not accept it.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?”

“Riki, I am trying to be patient.”

“Patient? You?” Riki did laugh then, a dry, humorless laugh that set Iason’s teeth on edge.

“Fine then.” He grabbed Riki’s arm and hauled him against his chest to plunder his mouth. His pet did not resist, but nor did he entice, he just allowed himself to be kissed, as he always did.

Iason sighed, rested his head against Riki’s. “I promised I would not hurt you again, Riki,” he murmured, he could feel the length of Riki’s arousal rubbing between them, but also the very rapid beating of his pet’s pulse beneath his fingers as he stroked Riki’s neck. “I will not repeat myself, and we must get past this somehow.”

Riki hated that his body pressed against Iason’s of its own volition, trained by his master to be obedient and yet there was a deeper part of him, a part he would never admit to, that craved Iason’s touch.

“I believe you are frightened of me now, I do not understand it, but I know that you are.”

“I’m not!” Riki denied, but it was a lie. Of course he was scared of Iason, scared that he would feel that pain again, but his own pride would not allow him to acknowledge it.

Iason sighed again and stepped back. “We shall have a nice dinner and some wine,” he decided and picked up the shopping bag. “Then we will give this a try.”

“I never...” Riki began, about to refuse to play the game, but there was something in Iason’s tone that warned him not to argue. “Whatever.”

Iason caressed Riki’s face. “Come, Cal will have dinner ready by now.”

Riki quietly followed.


	4. The Pain of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason's patience is wearing thin, and Riki seems no closer to accepting him. Can they reach an understanding or will Riki push Iason further away when he learns the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your patience! Real life keeps getting in the way and it is hard finding time to write, but I will endeavor to try and update more regularly.

Riki tried to control his breathing as Iason caressed his body and played with his nipples; which he had come to learn, thanks to Iason, was one of his most sensitive areas.

It’s just sex, he told himself over and over. They’d had sex before, plenty of times and it had never mattered if he had been willing or not. It was always mortifying how easily Iason could cause his body to react, how good he could be made to feel, but he wasn’t feeling any of that now. He would rather feel that familiar shame than the apprehension that was crawling up inside of him. He could deal with shame, but this other feeling wasn't something he could strike out against, it was beyond dealing with.

“Riki?” Iason peered down at him, his long blond hair a curtain around his face and flowing across Riki’s bare chest. “What is it, pet?” No matter what he did, or how he touched Riki, the young man remained flaccid and unresponsive.

“Nothing.”

Riki had to get past this, if he didn’t then God only knew what Iason would do to him. The Blondie didn’t like waiting and he was in no state to be punished, yet he just couldn’t make his body react the way it was supposed to.

Iason sighed and sat up against the headboard, pulling Riki’s stiff, naked body against him. “We are not there yet, are we?”

Riki blinked in confusion but his body refused to relax. “Where?”

Iason’s fingers gently stroked Riki’s arms as he recalled more of Graham’s suggestions and theories. “Did you enjoy our game earlier?”

“It was okay.”

“Well, I enjoyed it, although I am not as adept at you seemed to be.”

_Compliment him, make him feel safe and secure, but do not be over enthusiastic. If he has been your pet unwillingly all this time, such remarks will cause him to be more mistrustful._

Iason would gladly compliment Riki on a great many things, for he had many fine points, but he understood what Graham had meant. Riki had obviously not received many accolades in his youth, and aside from his bravado and arrogance, he appeared wary of such words in his favor. Of course, he had been that way from the beginning.

“Would you like to try taking control again, Riki?”

Riki pushed away and sat up to stare at Iason. “Are we talking about fucking again?”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“No.”

“Then what do _you_ want, Riki?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask for freedom, to be free of Iason and this fucking place, but he had made a deal and he couldn’t go back on it. It was immature and senseless to try and change a decision that had already been reached. Besides that, his body craved Iason now, and being away from the Blondie caused him to suffer withdrawal.

Iason drew one long, thin finger across Riki’s cheek, then over his lips. “Or is there something specific you would like me to do to you?”

An idea came to Riki almost instantly, but his pride prevented him from saying it aloud. “No.”

Iason gently tugged him back into his arms. “May I just hold you like this then?”

Riki nodded and settled against Iason more comfortably, with his back against the Blondie’s chest. He didn't know when it had started, this odd sense of...familiarity? Ease? Comfort? He wasn't sure what he was feeling really, but he had noticed that he had stopped protesting every time Iason wanted him near; not just for sex, but the everyday times, like sitting together, eating a meal together or just as they were now, laying against each other.

He and Guy never really did this sort of thing. They lived together, ate together and they had a closeness that inspired the need to be near each other. They often sat together, sometimes hugged each other, but it was more brotherly than romantic. Sure they had sex, they were pairing partners and were very compatible, they liked and trusted each other, but for Riki, it was not very much beyond that.

He loved Guy, would trust him with his life and would do anything for him, but it had also been far too easy for him to leave his friend and partner, to walk away from Ceres and go and work for Katze. Far too easy to discard their life together, without really ever explaining anything to Guy; a person he had spent almost five years with.

And then, when he did return, he had never confessed what happened, not until Iason forced his hand. He could tell himself it was guilt, or shame, worry that Guy would look down on him, but it wasn't any of that; not really.

When Iason returned, even through his fear and without the Blondie's threats he knew that he would be going back to Tanagura. Despite his need to think otherwise, and the terror that he had felt at seeing the Blondie again, a very, very small part of him wanted, needed to return to Iason's side.

Being a pet was still humiliating, as was being at Iason's beck and call, but, if he was truly honest with himself, he really didn't mind the rest of it. Cal was a great cook and while the furniture was still adamant about following Iason's instructions to the letter, the kid often found small ways to adjust and give Riki a little more freedom, a little more control over some things at least.

Riki grew up with nothing but the meager trappings that he could carve out for himself, either by stealing, getting it with the gangs or selling his body for favors. Sure he had a reputation, sure there were a lot of guys willing to fuck him, but no one ever really wanted him, not with the intensity that Iason wanted him. Sometimes...and it pained him to admit it, but sometimes, it felt good to be wanted, to be touched and held; even if it was as a pet. This feeling, whatever it was, seemed to be growing daily, though he would never admit that to anyone, especially not Iason.

Iason reached for the book on his nightstand. “I picked this up yesterday, why don’t we read it together?”

“I can’t read as fast as you.”

“We’ll take turns reading aloud then, I shall go first.”

Iason began to read, his strong, smooth voice flowing over the words on the page, instantly drawing Riki into the story. This was the first time they had done this, and it felt a little awkward at first, but the more Iason read the more interested and relaxed Riki became. So much so that when Iason stopped reading he protested.

“Your turn,” Iason said and pointed to where he had left off, even as he touched a button on his bed table to call for Cal.

Riki sat up a little straighter and skimmed over the first few lines, then slowly, falteringly began to read. He could actually read very well, that was the only thing that was good about Guardian is they did educate you; at least until you were thirteen and then they tossed you in the street, but he wasn’t used to reading aloud. Within a few minutes, he found his rhythm and allowed himself to be pulled back into the story.

When Cal entered, Iason requested water for him and Riki, as well as a snack, pleased when Riki continued to read through the interruption. The furniture brought their drinks as well as a bowl of fruit, then quietly said good night and left.

Riki opened his mouth as Iason fed him a grape, then continued to read. A short while, and several pieces of fruit later, he placed his finger where he had stopped and said, “You go,” and reached for his glass of water; parched from reading for so long.

Iason continued the story, in between sips of his drink, and when Riki reached his hand up over his shoulder to pop a grape into his mouth, the Blondie was both touched and pleased. “Thank you, pet.”

“Welcome.” Riki picked up a slice of apple and bit into it. “I know who did it.”

“Already?” Iason challenged. “We’re not even halfway through the book.”  


“Yeah, but I know.”

“Who then?”

“That will spoil the story.”

Iason accepted the other half of Riki’s slice of apple, caught Riki’s hand as he stared to pull away and suckled the juice off his fingers. “Tell me now, for I too have a theory.”

Riki closed his eyes at the intimate contact and felt a spark of odd relief when his body instantly responded. “The Detective’s boss.”

“The Captain?” Iason licked the palm of Riki’s hand, playfully. “Interesting.”

“W...who do you think did it?”

“I believe it was the dancer.”

Riki turned to look at Iason, surprised. “The one who found the body?”

“Yes.”

“But he found the body. He’s a witness not a killer.”

Iason simply shrugged, picked up a slice of apple and pressed it to Riki’s lips. “That is my theory.”

When Riki opened his mouth to accept the fruit, Iason bit into the other side so that within seconds their lips met. The taste of apples and grapes mingling with their own unique flavors was a heady combination as their tongues twirled and danced with each other.

Riki fully expected to be pushed back on the bed and ravaged, but instead, Iason straightened and began to read.

Iason had just finished reading the eighth chapter, when he realized that Riki had dozed off. Smiling, he closed the book, pulled Riki’s drink from his limp hands and set it on his nightstand. He ordered the lights off and slid down further into the bed, pulling his snoozing pet with him.

Turning on his side, so that he was spooned behind Riki, he allowed himself a moment to just breathe in his pet’s scent. He did love this troublesome mongrel, and regardless of what Raoul claimed, he would never want another pet. There was only one for him, his Riki.

But he wanted Riki back the way he had been, not this frightened. His fingers caressed Riki’s skin, his lean, yet muscular arms, his smooth flat stomach. He kept his touch light so that he would not wake his pet, and progressed lower. Relieved that the mongrel reacted, at least in sleep, to his touch, he gently stroked Riki and thought of the other day when he had awoken and saw Riki performing oral sex on him.

His own arousal grew and the need to take Riki was almost overwhelming, yet the words of that man came back to him once again.

_If you take the boy before he is ready you could damage him even further emotionally and there may be no chance of a recovery then. You must be patient._

Iason was being patient, _had_ been patient, but he wanted to join with his pet, damn it! When Riki moaned in his sleep, Iason was lost. He carefully reached into his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lubricant, which he poured liberally onto the fingers of his right hand. With his left hand he continued to caress, as the other slid down towards Riki’s opening.

Riki’s eyes snapped open the moment Iason had one finger inside of him. He met Iason’s insistent gaze and squeezed his eyes shut as the panic started to rise inside of him again. Push it back, he told himself. Push it back or it would only be worse when Iason took him.

Luckily, he could feel his body responding to Iason’s fingers, so that helped alleviate some of the fear clawing at him, but not all. He bit his lip, tried to lose himself in the sensations, but the panic snaked through the pleasure and stabbed him in the chest.

“Wait!” he cried suddenly and tried to twist away.

“Sssshhh,” Iason soothed, as his fingers continued to move. “It’s okay, Riki. Does this not feel good?”

“Y…yes, but…” It was what was coming next that terrified him and he hated feeling so afraid. He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him, why he couldn’t suck it up and be brave as he always done before, with everything in his life.

Why was this happening to me? Why couldn’t he get over it? Why Iason had done that to him? What he had done was so wrong that he had deserved such a thing?

“W…why?”

“Because I want you, Riki.” Iason nibbled on his ear. “I always want you.”

Riki tried to push at Iason’s chest, then arched in pleasure as Iason massaged his prostrate. “W…Why did you…what…Uuuhhh….what did I do?”

“Do?”

“You…you hurt me…Why?”

Iason lifted his head to peer into those dark stormy eyes that he adored and realized his pet was somehow blaming himself for what happened. How odd. “You did nothing, Riki.”

Riki felt his pleasure immediately start to ebb. “Nothing?” He had done nothing wrong and still Iason had treated him like that? Had hurt him so badly? Fury rose inside of him, mixing with his fear and a heavy sense of betrayal. “Why!” he screamed and shoved at Iason with all of his might. “Why did you do that to me? Why did you hurt me like that?”

Startled by Riki’s sudden rage, Iason was surprised to find himself falling backwards onto the bed. “Riki!”

Riki tried to scramble off the bed, but Iason easily caught him and they landed atop each other. Riki thrashed started clawing, punching at Iason, until the much stronger Elite caught his pet’s hands and secured them above his head.

“Riki, stop this!”

“I did nothing!” Riki cried, and then let his body go slack. “I did nothing.”

Riki’s quiet whimper had Iason curling his arms around his pet as he tried to ascertain what had set the young man off. When he finally reached a conclusion, he cursed himself for being such a fool.

“Oh, Riki.” Iason cradled his pet close and caressed his hair. “It was not you that I was angry with. It was Orphe and his minions. For forcing me to do those things to you. For insisting that we go to that damn party in the first place.”

He slid a hand under Riki’s chin, gently lifted the mongrel’s face and was appalled at the moisture sliding down his dark cheeks. “I was angry with them,” he said again and then decided that perhaps a full confession might make Riki understand. Perhaps they would find their way through this turmoil then. “I was also angry at the way they were looking at you. I could see they wanted you and the idea of them even thinking about having you….well, it unnerved me.”

“I did nothing,” Riki whispered in defeat. Jealousy? He almost died because Iason was jealous? “Why did you…hurt me? Hurt them! Not me. I did nothing!”

Wasn’t it bad enough he was subjected to Iason’s whims and moods? Bad enough he had to be lead around on a leash by Cal if he wanted to go out and subjected to the scorn of others? Now he would have to be responsible for what everyone else felt too?

“I should not have taken it out on you and I am truly sorry. It will never happen again.”

Riki wanted to believe him, but how could he? It was obvious that the Blondie was obsessed with him, but if he would be punished just because of others wanting him…How could he fight against that?

“I cannot help myself around you, Riki. Even the thought of someone else touching you…” Iason pulled him close. “You are mine.”

“You’re sick.” Riki let himself be held because it was useless to struggle against Iason’s advanced strength. “I…Can’t help what other people feel! You’re the one who…who dresses me in these damn…skin tight clothes and p…parades me around. You’re the one who made me into a fucking pet for everyone to stare at!”

“Yes.” All of what Riki said was true, and Iason understood now that he was being very unfair to his pet. “What would you have me do, Riki? I try to avoid the parties as much as I can and I do not invite others into our home. You rarely leave the premises, and yet…everyone knows of you and wants you. I both love it and hate it.”

“It has nothing to do with me.”

“It has everything to do with you. You are a beautiful, vibrant boy, and you are mine. I am proud of that fact, however I am also wary of it, as others have started to see the potential in you that I do.” He sat up, bringing Riki with him. “I will kill anyone who touches you, Riki.”

It was hopeless! It was madness. Iason wanted him as a pet, but he didn’t want any others to look at him. That was what a pet was, that was how they were used; to be looked and at enjoyed by their masters and others. It made no sense.

“Let me go,” he moaned and gasped as Iason crushed him in his arms.

“Never.”

“I…I can’t live like this. I…I can’t always be w…worried over who is looking at me or what will spark your jealousy and end up with a repeat of last time.”

“There will be no repeat, Riki.” He pulled back to stare into Riki’s eyes. “Have I ever gone back on my word?”

“Yes! When you said I was free!”

“I did not say how long you would be free, Riki, nor did you ask.”

“It…it’s the same thing. You say one thing and do another. You…I don’t want to be here! I want to go home!”

“This is your home now, Riki.”

“No!” The truth of it hit Riki hard because he knew there was nothing left for him in Ceres; not even Guy would take him back now. He had made sure of that, hadn’t he?” “I’m suffocating.”

Iason sighed and lowered to Riki’s side, pulling the covers over them both. “Go to sleep, Riki.”

Tomorrow he would go and speak with Graham again, and perhaps Jupiter to see what could be done to save his pet.


	5. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki overhears a conversation between Raoul and Iason and tries to find a way to get past his fear.

Riki puffed on his cigarette and stared out over the city of Tanagura. Iason had left for work that morning without kissing him awake, which was unusual for the Blondie. It had been a couple of days since they had read in bed together, where he learned the true reason why he had been punished and he had begged Iason to let him go. Iason had not attempted to touch him since then. He wasn’t quite sure what to do around Iason now, and couldn’t help but wonder when the storm would hit. He was still very angry that he had been punished for something he couldn’t even help.

Iason had promised he would not hurt him like that again, and despite everything that had happened between them, despite the possessive android taking over his life, Riki wanted to believe that Iason was truly sorry and would not be that cruel again. Really, what choice did he have but to believe it. Living with the idea that it could happen again at any time was obviously becoming a problem for both of them. Still, it was difficult to convince himself, given what Iason had done to him thus far, Did an Elite even understand the concept of repentance?

He inhaled a final drag of his cigarette, then tossed it over the side and stepped back into the condo. Crossing the living area he reached into the closet for his jacket as Cal appeared beside him.

“Where are you going Master Riki?”

“Just for a walk, clear my head.” Riki paused and wondered if he still had to take Cal with him and be leashed? The rules that Orphe had set out for him and Iason had been demeaning and severe, but Riki had promised to abide by them. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Your probationary period is up, so you are free to walk around in the salons and the main interiors.”

He still couldn’t go outside of Tanagura. Actually, he probably could, but he had made his choice and Iason knew he wouldn’t bother leaving. What would be the point when Iason would only track him down? Or worse, the Elite might decide to take out Riki’s punishment on Guy or the others from Bison. Iason had learned that his true weakness had been his friends and those he cared for. He could take the beatings and the constant sex, but he could not handle being responsible for it happening to someone he knew.

“I’ll be back soon,” he told Cal and went out. Iason would find him regardless, thanks to his pet ring, which contained a specialized tracer.

He took the elevators down to the ‘pet friendly’ floors and found the one store where he could purchase cigarettes. He selected two packs, showed his ‘pet card’ and the clerk added the purchase to Iason Mink’s tab.

Wandering back out of the store, he avoided the salons and instead headed down one floor to the interior atrium. Selecting a tree behind a line of neatly trimmed bushes, he settled cross-legged at the base and opened his first pack of cigarettes.

Just before he was about to light it, he heard a familiar voice.

“What have you decided, Iason?”

“It is a difficult choice, Raoul. I must weigh all the variables.”

“How long has it been now? How much longer will you wait? I do not agree with how close you are with your pet, my friend, however he is a pet and should be there for your convenience and pleasure. If he is no longer useful, you should discard him and be done with it.”

“I have told you already, I want no one but Riki.”

“But you are suffering; I can see it in you. He is causing you difficulties…”

“Yes, but he is not doing it intentionally, Raoul.”

Riki remained still and silent, barely breathing, as he waited for the one of them to speak again.

“Has Graham been able to assist you any further in the matter?”

“I have tried some of his suggestions, but he insists it is a slow process and that I must be patient.”

Raoul grunted in disgust. “We are Elites. We take what we want when we want, as it is expected. Why should we wait for anything?” Iason was silent. “You know there is only one viable option.”

“I am coming to that conclusion as well.”

“I promise he will not feel any pain and it will be over in a matter of moments. You will have your pet back and things will return to normal, well, as normal as things have ever been between you and the mongrel.”

“You said you cannot limit the wipe to a specific memory, Raoul.”

“No, but he is a mongrel. What memories could he possibly have that are worth saving?”

Riki’s blood ran cold and as he felt fear pierce his gut. They were going to wipe his memory? Iason was willing to turn him into a mindless sex doll over this?

“I will think some more on it,” Iason decided.

“Don’t wait too long. Graham said that this syndrome, or whatever it is your pet suffers through, might only get worse if you wait; and then you will have no other choice but to eliminate him.”

Riki couldn’t listen to anymore, didn’t want to hear the rest, but he was too terrified to move. If they found him there, realized he had heard their plan, what would they do to him?

He had to escape, there had to be a way. The tracker in his pet ring was a big problem, and Iason was the only one who could take it off. He’d never convince Iason to remove it, so where else did that leave him? Maybe he could contact Katze? No, Katze would never go against Iason’s wishes. Fuck! What the hell was he going to do?

He waited until he heard them walking away, then carefully glanced over the hedges until he saw them disappear through the entrance way, before he jumped up and started to run. His only option was to get past this fear of Iason. It was the only way that Iason would reconsider the mind wipe.

There was really only one way to do that, wasn’t there? To get past whatever this thing was that was causing him to fear sex with Iason. It wasn’t an idea he liked, but what choice did he have, unless he wanted to have is mind wiped?

Entering the pet salon, he swallowed his pride and walked up to a couple of male pets who were lounging by one of the pools. He’d heard the rumor that some pets managed to get drugs to help with the transition of a new master, or to get the shyer ones through a pet party, and he knew that was what he needed now.

The first boy, who couldn’t be more than thirteen or fourteen held his finger to his nose in distaste. “Do you smell something rancid, Kerin?” the boy asked of the other teen. “Smells like old, rotting meat.”

“Yeah, Malar, there is definitely something in here that stinks.” The other boy sneered, then flinched at Riki’s cold gaze, and lowered his eyes.

“Where can I get some stuff?” Riki demanded, ignoring their juvenile insults.

“Don’t talk to me, mongrel!” Malar hissed, offended. “Your old-man breath will mar my perfect skin and my master will be angry.”

“I could give two fucks about your skin or who owns it. Answer the question!” Riki knew he couldn’t get physical with them because it would cause a commotion and get back to Orphe. He had promised Iason not to give the other Elite anything that could work against them.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, _pet_!”

Riki’s desperation was turning to anger and he started to reach for the stuck up little shit, when a pale white hand landed on his arm. He looked down and saw a boy about Cal’s age with large green eyes and pale brown hair.

“What stuff are you looking for?” he asked quietly.

“Stuff to ease a transition.”

“I know where to get some,” the boy turned away. “Follow me.”

Suspecting a trap, but having no other option but to obey, Riki followed the youth back across the salon and out into the shopping area. They walked past the many stalls, then ducked into an alley-like alcove that was slightly shadowed from the rest of the retailers.

A tall, burley eyes them from behind the window of his stall. “What can I get for you two fine lads?” he asked politely in a strong, cultured voice that did not match his roughhouse appearance.

The boy looked up at Riki. “What kind do you want?”

Riki didn’t know what kind he wanted, even the idea of asking for it was making him sweat, but he knew it had to be strong to get him past his issues with Iason. “The strongest you have,” he heard himself say. “Something that will make me forget everything else.”

The man’s eyes narrowed on him. “Are you quite sure about that, young Sir?” he asked. The strongest aphrodisiac he had was not for the weak of heart and was usually reserved for all night pet parties or first time pets being broken in.

Riki wasn’t sure at all, he only knew he had to try something. Memories of the concoction Iason had given him after he found out about Mimea caused his stomach to clench. How powerful had that stuff been? He had felt like he was dying at the time, but had never bothered to ask what kind of drugs it had been.

“I…I’m sure.” He knew that his fear was something he couldn’t control now and the panic attacks were pretty bad, therefore the aphrodisiac needed to be stronger than his terror, right?

“Okay, what do you have to trade?”

Riki blinked. Trade? He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He had no money of his own, no jewelry aside from his cock ring and that couldn’t come off. He didn’t dare offer sexual favors for it because if Iason found out….If Iason found out the mind wipe would be the least of his worries.

A clear line of sweat now ran from his neck all the way down his back. What the hell should he do? What could he do? Dare he suggest putting it on Iason’s account? But if he did that and Iason found out, how would he explain it? He was reasonably sure that this guy dealt with the pets under the table to keep the information from their masters.

“I’ll give you this.” The brown haired youth said and offered the dealer a jewelled bracelet. “Will it be enough for what he wants?”

The man accepted the bracelet, studied it for a moment, then nodded. “Since it’s you Aiden I’ll accept it as payment.” He looked back at Riki, who was stunned at the boy’s offer. “You want it in liquid or shot form?”

“L…Liquid,” Riki managed, hating the fact that the boy’s gesture had completely robbed him of what bravado he had left.

The heavy set man stepped in behind a curtain then came back with a small vile of green liquid and handed it to Riki.”Take it about thirty minutes before you need it. It’s potent but takes awhile to get through your system.”

“Okay.” Riki accepted the vial, and then he and Aiden moved back into the more crowded street. “Why did you do that?”

“You need it, don’t you?”

“I don’t like owing people.” And he had nothing to give the boy in return. “What do you want?”

Aiden shrugged as they moved back the way they had come, then suddenly stopped just outside the doors of the salons. “To be your friend,” he replied quietly.

Riki’s eyes narrowed. “Why would you want to be my friend? You know who I am, right?”

“Yes, you’re Master Mink’s pet mongrel, Riki.” Aiden shrugged thin shoulders. “And I am Master Sandu’s pet Aiden.”

“You’re not a mongrel.”

“No, I am a lab bred pet.”

“Then why?”

Again, Aiden shrugged. “They dislike you because as a mongrel and so deem you imperfect. They dislike me because I was created in the name of science and so they deem me too perfect. We have the same problem only on different sides.”

So this was one of Raoul’s experimental pets? Riki couldn’t help the mild layer of disgust that rose up within him. Breeding people like animals, with machines and chemicals. It was all so wrong, and yet despite that, he felt sympathetic for the kid. Aiden was right, they were both prejudiced against because of where they came from.

“Friends, huh?”

“Only if you like. Otherwise you owe me nothing.”

But Riki did owe him. “You realize being friends with me will just make it harder on you?”

“Yes.”

“Then why would you want to do that?”

Aiden held Riki’s hard gaze, unflinching. “Why do you need aphrodisiacs to help you be with your Master?”

Riki was silent.

“We both have our reasons for what we want. Isn’t that enough?”

“I guess it is.” Still, Riki didn’t think this fragile looking kid would be able to withstand the torments from the other pets, not physically anyway. “I’ll find another way to pay you back. Being friends with me is a bad idea. You’re better off alone or trying to integrate with the others.”

“They hold no interest for me, but if you truly wish not to be friends, I will abide by your decision.”

The kid looked so downcast Riki almost had the urge to hug him. “It’s just better this way, you know?”

“As you wish.” Aiden lifted his eyes again. “May I at least talk to you when we see each other? May I call you Riki?”

Riki worried that even that could get the kid in trouble, but Aiden suddenly looked so earnest, how could he refuse. “I guess, but just in greeting. Don’t give them anything to think about or use against you.”

Aiden smiled and it was a beautiful sight. “Thank you, Riki.” He put his hand on Riki’s arm for the second time as he smile dimmed. “And please, only use this if you are absolutely sure it is necessary. The effects will be quite extreme.”

Riki nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Riki stepped into the elevator and headed to the highest floor, which held Iason’s condo. Cal met him at the door and took his jacket.

“Did you enjoy your walk?” the furniture asked. “I’ve baked a nice…”

“I’m not hungry,” Riki stated and headed straight for the room he shared with Iason. “I’m just gonna take a bath then lay down until Iason gets home.”

Cal blinked, surprised. “But…you need to eat. You didn’t have any breakfast either…”

“I said I’m not hungry!” Riki snapped and entered the gateway portal that would take him to Iason’s room on the upper level.

Once inside he pulled out the vial of liquid and stared at it, only mildly surprised that his hand shook while holding it. He had deliberately stayed away from this shit because of what it did to his body, but now he had no choice but to use it.

There was still a few hours before Iason would be home, so he would take a hot bath, try to relax, then he’d get dressed, take the aphrodisiac and lay down on the bed to wait. Hopefully, he would be too far gone to panic or fear anything that Iason did, and then Iason would think he was over whatever his issue was and no longer consider wiping his mind.

 


	6. A Matter Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iason returns home to find Riki in a state. What will he do?   
> WARNING!! GRAPHIC, MATURE SCENES! DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS OR OFFENDS YOU.

Iason entered his condo a short while later, handed his cloak and briefcase to Cal and, as always, asked the same question he always did on arrival.

“Master Riki is laying down in your room.”

“Is he feeling unwell again?”

“I don’t believe so, although I could not get him to eat anything today. He went out for a little while, then came home and shut himself in your room.”

Iason had received a notification that Riki had left the apartment, but his pet had just appeared to be wandering the salons and lower levels, so he gave it no further thought. It pleased him to see his pet out and about finally, but then he had a meeting with Raoul and had lost track of where the young man had been. Of course, he no longer worried about Riki trying to escape, so he tried to allow the boy some privacy; given his attempt to be social.

“Hold dinner for us for a little while then.”

Cal nodded as Iason moved forward to find his pet. He entered their room, found the lights had been dimmed and soft music was playing, and was shocked to find Riki, naked on their bed, with the mongrel’s wrists locked to the headboard by a pair of binders.

“Riki?” Iason began, moving further into the room. He could see the sweat glistening off of Riki’s body, his muscular chest was heaving uncontrollably as if he couldn’t catch his breath.

Riki’s eyes opened slowly, painfully. God it hurt! Everything hurt so much and he needed release so badly. He had swallowed the contents of the vial almost two hours earlier, thinking that Iason would be home sooner, and had bound his wrists to keep from attempting to satisfy himself. He knew he would have to wait, but he didn’t think he would have to wait this long!

“I…Iason,” he gasped and writhed as even the sensation of his own breath against his skin was like molten fire spewing hot razor sharp needles. “P…Please….do…something....”

Iason strode forward and settled on the bed, immediately placing his gloved hand against Riki’s chest, watched as the mongrel arched towards him. “Riki, what has happened to you?”

While he usually enjoyed seeing Riki writhing beneath him and in an enjoyable flux of torment, he could see that this was not the pain of denied pleasure, but of suffering. Riki’s cock was near blue from the strain of denial and the youth’s face was far too flushed to be healthy.

“Touch me!” Riki moaned as his body tried to curl around Iason’s, his bound hands preventing a proper union. “Please…I…I can’t take it!”

“Who did this to you?” Iason demanded, caught Riki by the shoulders and giving him a quick shake. “Tell me!”

Riki continued to moan as tears filled his eyes. “Please…do…something!” Riki was beyond reason, beyond pride. It hurt! It hurt so very much in every corner of his body, beneath every follicle and slice of skin there was burning heat and searing pain.

Iason’s eyes narrowed, torn between allowing Riki to suffer until he admitted the truth, and ravaging the naked young body before him. He rose, his eyes never leaving his tormented pet as he reached to press the button to call Cal.

“I’ll call for a doctor….”

“No!” Riki nearly screamed in frustration, then frantically began pulling at his hands, until a thin line of blood started to appear. “Fuck me! Just f…fuck me!”

Appalled, Iason quickly reached above Riki’s head and released the binders. “You’re hurting yourself!”

The moment he was released Riki threw himself at Iason, started rubbing frantically against him. “Now!” He hissed. “Do it now!”

Iason, in an effort to control the mongrel pushed Riki back onto the bed and pinned him with his own body. “Stop this!” He ordered confused as to what was going on and who had done this to his precious pet.

His keen eyes spotted the corner of an empty vial almost buried beneath the pillow. Securing Riki’s hands over his head with one hand, he picked it up, sniffed it, and frowned.

“What did you take, Riki?”

“Had to…Have to…be able…fuck….” Riki was trying to form coherent words but all he could think about was the need to be touched, to feel release. “Please…f…fuck me, Iason. Please!”

What had happened to Riki’s fears and anxiety? Had his pet taken this step on his own hoping to cure himself? “Riki, you didn’t have to do this.” He knew how much Riki hated aphrodisiacs; so why would he willingly take them?

“Don’t….don’t wipe…me…” Riki whimpered as all rational thought left him and he began to babble in his delirium. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest! “F...Fuck me…any…any way…just don’t…have to…stay me…have to…can’t lose any…more.”

Iason’s eyes widened. How had Riki learned of Raoul’s suggestion? Was that what had possessed him to make such a drastic choice?

“Oh God! Please!”

Well, one thing at a time Iason decided as he touched the ring on his finger, loosened Riki’s cock ring, and began to stroke his pet. The young man came almost immediately with a guttural, near agonized cry, but was hard again a second later.

“A…again.”

“Yes, pet.” If Riki had taken the dosage he believed, he would not feel proper relief for hours and so Iason quickly began to tend to the suffering man.

Riki couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He had come three times already and still the drugs in his system demanded more. Iason had not yet penetrated him, instead the Blondie did everything else possible to bring him to climax.

Riki tried to explain, tried to tell Iason what was needed, because he was worried that the drugs might wear off before the Blondie did it and they’d be back to square one, but then he was lost in the sensations of Iason’s talented fingers and the pleasure and pain of the drugs.

***********

 

Riki woke, feeling exhausted, sore and incredibly anxious. Iason had spent hours with him last night, touching him, fingering him, sucking him, finding various and creative ways to give him pleasure and stem the feeling of the drugs, but he had not once penetrated him. Now that the drugs were nearly out of his system, he worried that he had missed his chance and that Iason would still decide to wipe his mind if he had another panic attack during sex.

The object of his thoughts appeared with a tall glass of water, sat on the bed and helped Riki to sit up.

“Drink this, you lost a good deal of body fluid and need to replenish.”

Riki didn’t argue and gulped down the water. He handed the glass back and lowered his eyes ashamed. “Why didn’t you do it?” he demanded, quietly. “You could have done it to me and we’d be past this already.”

Iason set the glass on the nightstand. “Yes,” he agreed as he cupped Riki’s cheek and forced him to meet his gaze. “But had I taken you last night, while you were in such a state, your trust in me would still be broken, and we would be no better off.”

The idea that Riki had gone to such extremes, knowing how much he abhorred aphrodisiacs because of how badly they affected him, warned Iason how fragile and uncertain his pet really was. He wasn’t sure how Riki found out about the mind wipe, but this latest development worried him.

If Riki had gone through this much because he was that afraid of losing a few memories, then the mind wipe was no longer an option. He truly did not want to cause his pet any hardship or suffering.

Riki tried to pull away, but Iason held him firm.

“Riki. We need to discuss this.”

Riki shook his head and again tried to wrench his chin from the Blondie’s grip.

“Riki…”

Riki pushed at Iason’s chest. “I’m gonna be sick,” he whispered, and Iason, rather than release him, gathered him up and swiftly brought him to the bathroom.

Riki emptied what little there was in his stomach, as Iason reached past his pet and started the shower.

“Oh Riki,” he sighed, then helped the shaking youth to his feet and supported him up the two steps and into the wide, tiled shower. Hot, steaming jets pounded into Riki from all sides and he whimpered, until Iason adjusted the spray to a soft, relaxing cascade.

“Where did you get the drugs?”

Riki was silent, and braced his hands against the wall to push his head further under the spray.

“Riki.”

Riki felt Iason’s slick hands slide up his back, not for pleasure but for purpose. “I won’t do it again.”

“No, you won’t.” Iason poured some more soap into his hands and slid them around to Riki’s chest. “I am well aware that pets can get such things without their master’s consent, however the solution given to you was far too strong. It was dangerous, Riki. Your heart could have stopped.”

“I asked for a strong one. I…I didn’t know how hard it would….I wasn’t sure if it would…” There was no way to tell how much of the drugs he would need to push past his fear and he was ashamed now for having thought that way; for having chosen such a foolish, pitiful option.

Iason gently turned Riki to face him, then lovingly started to lather Riki’s hair. The fact that his pet was not protesting at all told him how drained Riki still was from the drugs. “I will find out who it was one way or the other, Riki. It would be better for you to tell me now, than make me annoyed by wasting my resources on such a trivial matter.”

“If it’s trivial than can’t you just forget it?”

Iason’s silence was Riki’s answer, that and the sharp tug against his scalp.

“I don’t know his name,” Riki insisted. “He had a stall among all the other stalls in the square. They all looked the same.”

“Who brought you to him?”

Riki felt a flush of heat as he thought of the kid who had helped him. “No one, I just found it on my own. I know things too you know?”

“How did you pay for it? I have checked my statements and your last purchase was for cigarettes.” Iason rinsed Riki’s hair then yanked Riki’s head back, forcing the mongrel to meet his icy gaze. “I know how you dislike owing anyone, pet, so how exactly did you pay for the drugs?”

“I didn’t do anything like that!”

“Then how?”

Riki glared at him mutinously. He would not rat out Aiden or the drug dealer. Iason didn’t understand that would make things even worse for him with the other pets. “You talk about trust but you never trust me! I didn’t fuck or blow anybody for it. I didn’t steal it and I didn’t beg for it. So, if you want to waste your fucking time then send out your spies or dogs or whatever you use, I don’t care. I’m telling you the truth and if you can’t trust me then…then how do you ever expect me to trust you?”

Iason regarded Riki for a long, hard moment, then he suddenly lowered his mouth to ravage the mongrel’s for several, long, hot minutes.

“Trust,” Iason muttered as he spun Riki around so quickly that Riki had to throw his hands out to catch himself against the shower wall. “You ask me to trust you, yet you will not let me have you. You tremble in my arms as if I were the devil incarnate, then you take my devotion and twist it to your own needs.”

Riki tensed as he felt Iason prodding the opening of his ass. “W…wait.”

“Why? What am I waiting for, Riki? You deny me the joy of being inside of you, yet you buy drugs to seduce me. You demand that I ignore a man who put your life in danger, yet you were crying for my help only hours ago.”

Riki felt the panic well up inside of him as Iason’s member slid against the crease of his ass, and he tried to pull away. “Don’t…”

“Where is the trust now, Riki? Will you not trust me to be gentle with you?” Iason’s mouth was close to Riki’s ear, his voice a smooth, sinful seduction. “I shall let it go, as you say, if you will. Can you let it go, Riki? Can you let go this fear that is consuming you and allow me to pleasure you properly?”

Riki’s hands fisted against the wall and he knew this was his only chance to get back to the way they were and save what little he had left of himself. It was the only way to avoid mind wipe. The only way to get past this fear that was holding him hostage.

With great effort, he pressed back at the terror that threatened to engulf him. “P…promise me,” he whispered, even as a single tear slid from his eye and his entire body trembled violently and the idea of what was about to happen. “Promise you won’t hurt me again.”

Iason’s hand slid around Riki’s waist, pulling him closer. “I promise you,” he whispered back. “Give me your trust, Riki, believe in me and I shall believe in you.”

Riki gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pushed back against Iason, causing the Blondie to thrust deep inside of him. However, the moment he felt that achingly familiar pressure he almost vomited, and to struggled to get away.

“Sssshhh, Riki.” Iason did not move inside his pet, instead, he concentrated on trying to still Riki’s movements with one hand while the other soothingly caressed his chest. “I am in, pet. I am in and you are fine. Can you feel me, inside of you?”

Riki sobbed and managed to nod.

“You have the control. Make it feel good for you, Riki.”

Riki curled and uncurled his hands into fists as he tried to control his breathing. Iason was right, it didn’t hurt, it was a familiar feeling, a good feeling, but he was so afraid that when Iason started to move it would happen again. That Iason’s thing would grow and expand and this time rip him apart.

“I…I’m scared.”

“I know.” Iason kissed the back of his neck, his shoulders and between his shoulder blades. “That is my fault, but I will not do it again. Do what you want to do, in this moment. Listen to what your body is telling you, not what your mind is saying. Your body is more honest, your body is more real.”

Riki wanted to pull away, run for the bedroom or any other room and lock himself away, but there was nowhere that Iason would not find him, nowhere he could hide. The feeling of Iason inside of him was both exquisite and torturous and despite the Blondie’s offer and compliance, he could not force himself to move.

Iason’s free hand wandered down to gently stroke Riki’s flaccid penis in slow, soft movements until it started to grow. “Is this not better?” he continued in the same, soothing voice. “Than how those drugs make you feel? Can you see that you still have control, Riki?”

Riki could feel the arousal building inside of him, and almost wept as that feeling started to win out over his panic. “Y…yes.” He closed his eyes, tried to think only of Iason’s hands around him, of all the ways that the Blondie knew to make his body feel so good. “M…more.”

Iason’s strokes increased and now that Riki had stopped struggling, he moved his free hand up to play with Riki’s nipples. “Like this?”

“Hmmmm…” Riki arched imediately, felt the movement inside of him again, and tensed once more.

“Take what you want, Riki. As much as you want, as hard or as easy as you want. You are in control.”

He was in control. Riki continued to chant that over and over in his head as he forced himself to push back, them move forward. Push back and forward. He was controlling it, Iason remained completely still except for his hands. He bit his lip and pushed back again. God! It did feel good, it felt incredible!

“I…Iason,” he gasped as he felt his orgasm building. So soon? God, why was he ready so soon? Were the drugs still affecting him, or had his body missed this that much?

“Yes, pet?”

“F…faster. P…please?”

“Then go faster, pet.”

Riki did, pushing back faster and harder until he was almost impaling himself on Iason’s rod, yet it wasn’t enough! His legs were shaking and threatening to buckle, but he didn’t want it to stop yet. “I…can’t…help me.”

Iason’s arms looped closer around Riki’s waist, almost completely supporting his weight now as the blondie started to thrust with vigor. “Like this, Riki?”

“Yes. Yes!” Riki through his head back in pleasure. “More! Faster!” Iason complied. “God! Oh God! I’m coming! Iason!”

Iason was insanely close as well and he reached down to loosen Riki’s cock ring. “We’ll come together,” he whispered, as his own head whipped backward in the throes of passion.

And so they did.

 

*********

 

Riki awoke once more on the bed, curled against Iason who appeared to be asleep, but he knew better. He tried to move and winced. Oh, yeah…definitely been awhile.

Iason’s arm tightened around him but his eyes remained closed. “What is it, pet?”

“My ass hurts.” Riki felt the light rumble of laugher from Iason’s chest and almost smiled himself, before catching it and turning it into a scowl. “It’s not funny.”

Iason opened amusement filled eyes and peered down at his pet. “Would you like me to massage it until it is better?”

Riki grunted. “You’ve done enough.” He tried to pull away and Iason resisted. “Let go! I gotta piss!”

Iason laughed and released Riki, watching as the young man scrambled off the bed, still wincing, and moved into the washroom where he closed the door. He rolled onto his back and lifted his arms over his head, contentedly; his Riki was back to being his normal, rebellious sarcastic self.

His fingers touched the cool metal of the binders that Riki had been wearing earlier and he again felt a spurt of rage at the idiot that had given Riki such a dangerous mixture of aphrodisiacs. Still, he had sort of made a deal with Riki, so while he could easily find out who the cretin was, he’d let it go, this time.

Riki flushed the toilet, moved to the sink to wash his hands and then stared at his reflection in the mirror, which was looking entirely too satisfied. He smirked, dried his hands and paused as he remembered Raoul’s words. What if it wasn’t enough? What if Iason decided to wipe his mind anyway? Or what if the panic attacks returned?

Iason had asked for his trust, and while Riki wasn’t one hundred percent sure he believed Iason would not hurt him again, accidentally or otherwise, he realized that he had trusted Iason until that moment. Somehow, at some point, he must have trusted Iason because despite everything the Blondie had done to him, he was still here.

He could continue to deny it, claim that it was because was forced into this choice, in order to keep Guy and his friends safe, but in reality, he hadn’t really thought of his old gang in several months now, not since he had been back here. So if he was truly honest with himself, while he hated being kept as a pet, hated the politics and bullshit of Tanagura, he wanted to be with Iason Mink. Was it because he wanted that, and had been seriously considering what that choice meant, Iason’s actions that evening had effected him so severely?

His stomach was still a little queasy from the after effects of the aphrodisiac, but he knew it could have been much worse. It had been a stupid idea and only seemed to piss Iason off, but he supposed something extreme had been needed to get them both beyond what had happened.

Riki’s eyes flickered back to his face in the mirror. He hadn’t admitted it before, but the truth was that Iason had raped him. He’d been a sex toy for a blondie well before now, but he’d always been willing to some extent. Once Iason started to touch him he was always willing, but that time…that time he had said no, screamed no, and Iason had not stopped.

Could he trust Iason to keep his promise? Yes, he realized that he could, but forgiving him, that would not be so easy. He sighed heavily, leaned over the sink. When had things become so complicated? When had he bothered to worry about how he felt about Iason or how Iason felt about him? Did such feelings even matter between a Master and pet?

Releasing the binders from the headboard, Iason tossed them to the other side of the room as Riki returned. “Come back to bed, pet.”

“I’m tired, Iason,” he warned, even as he crawled between the covers again. “And sore, thanks to you.”

Iason grinned and snaked his arm around the reluctant mongrel, even as Riki tried to turn away from him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Hey! I’m trying to sleep here!”

“Your place is beside me.” Iason spooned tightly against Riki, leaving his pet little option but to remain where he was. “Did you forget so soon?”

“Whatever.”

“Or, we could discuss where you got the drugs, if you prefer?”

Riki half turned to look at him. “You said you’d forget about it.”

Iason’s cold blue eyes flashed in challenge. “Make me.”

Riki’s gaze narrowed as he tried to ascertain if Iason was messing with him or if he was really expected to offer more to convince the Blondie to drop the subject. “How?” he demanded.

“That is for you to figure out, pet.”

“I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired, Riki.” Iason ran his fingers lightly across Riki’s mouth. “What I want won’t take that much energy from you.”

Riki sighed and started to slide down in the bed, assuming that Iason now wanted a blow job for payment, but Iason’s grip on him tightened.

“Not there, pet.” He tapped his own lips. “Here.”

A kiss? All he wanted was a kiss? That was odd, Riki thought, but then realized that he had never initiated a kiss between them. Was Iason testing him again?

“So fucking kiss me then.”

Iason shook his head and continued to stare at him.

Fuck! Fine! He turned, grabbed Iason’s face with both hands and planted a kiss on the Elite’s lips, but before he could pull away, Iason’s hands slid up to cup his neck and continue the kiss, sliding his tongue in between Riki’s parted lips and sensually exploring Riki’s mouth.

Fuck it, Riki thought, closed his eyes and allowed their tongues to meet. He could hear Iason’s sharp intake of breath, could feel his own chest starting to heave in excitement, and then, suddenly, Iason pulled away.

“What…” he protested, then glared at the triumph in the Blondie’s eyes. “Fuck you.”

Iason laughed, lay back down and pulled Riki with him. “Later, pet. You said you were tired.”

Forgiveness was a funny thing. Riki thought, as a strange feeling settled over him. He could still feel resentment over what Iason had done, and yet…and yet at that moment, he felt warm, sated and comfortable. Maybe forgiveness really didn’t matter, when you had a warm bed and a hard body to sleep against, or maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to forgive Iason after all.

He yawned and shifted slightly so he could slide one hand under the pillow and then dropped the other across the arm Iason curled across his chest. “Possessive bastard.”

Iason linked his fingers with Riki’s and lay his head next to the mongrel’s. “Of course.” Iason closed his eyes, and started to shut down for the evening, when he heard Riki speak again.

“So…are we…okay now?”

Iason knew what Riki was asking, the boy was still afraid of having his mind wiped. “We’re okay.”

“You…you said….you told Raoul that you were…considering the mind wipe.”

Iason was silent for a long moment. “How do you know about that?”

Riki was reluctant to say, because he was afraid he would be punished for it. “I…was in the atrium earlier. I heard you talking.”

 

“I see.” So that was how Riki knew. “It is rude to eavesdrop, Riki. I expect you to know better in the future.”

Riki understood the unspoken warning in Iason’s voice. “I couldn’t help it. I didn’t know you would be there or what you would be talking about.”

Iason supposed that was true so he would forgive the indiscretion, this time. He kissed Riki’s forehead. “I would never change a thing about you, Riki. Not one thing.”

“Then why did you tell him you would do it?”

“Raoul…” Iason began, paused, then continued. “Raoul is a good friend, however once he gets is mind set on something he rarely lets go. I will admit that I had considered his option for a very brief moment.”

He felt Riki tense again.

“However, I would never want to lose anything of who you are, Riki. I was searching for other avenues to explore that would help us through this difficult time, and Raoul continued to push that one method. What I said and what I would do were not necessarily in agreement. at that time. Do you understand?”

“So…you said that just to get him to stop asking?”

“Something like that, yes.”

“And…if I…mess up again, will you….will you go back to that option?”

“No. Never.”

He felt the tension ease from his pet’s body in one fluid moment, and his smiled widened as Riki shyly coiled his fingers around several strands of his long hair.

“Okay. Okay, good.” Riki closed his eyes, adjusted his head across Iason’s arm and the pillow. “Night.”

“Sweet dreams, Riki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am trying to decide if I should end it here. Technically this could be the ending, but I am not sure. What do you think? Is there anything else you would like to see in this story?


End file.
